ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Bronson
Bronson Darius Dun (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1" (2017) (Comic p.5). Darius Dun says: "Don't patronize me, Bronson!" is a welcoming spirit who tries to help other ghosts become acclimated to an existence in the ghostly limbo. History Bronson taught Darius Dun how to open a window and observe the physical plane but he soon came to regret that decision. Darius held onto his grudge against Splinter for executing him and taking over his criminal empire in New York City. He vowed he would go to any length to even the score. Bronson recalled that for being around for awhile, he heard of beings who could travel through dimensions at will and only existed to hunt and capture the living. Darius cut him off and asked how to contact them. Bronson warned him against rushing into a deal because the cost to summoning them was awful, even for a ghost. Darius didn't care and asked again. The Collectors were summoned and sent after the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Splinter's sons. Darius decided to peer into the Collectors' Limbo and check in on the Turtles but realized they were gone. He became infuriated and demanded to know how they escaped. Bronson asked what happened then tried to get him calm him down by saying the only certainty was uncertainty so things like this happened. He warned him the agitation was the start of the Collectors' cost of summoning them. Darius didn't like being patronized. Bronson denied that's what he was doing and warned intensely negative vibes had more consequences in the limbo than on the physical plane then assured him the Collectors were likely already searching for the Turtles. Darius summoned the Collectors back to demand an explanation for their failure. Bronson was alarmed by his rash choice. The Collectors were angered he cost them the chance to capture Leonardo. Bronson tried to step in and cover for Darius, claiming he meant no offense. He wasn't having it and shoved Bronson aside for presuming to speak for him. He stated he expected results from those he hired. They found Darius mad to summon them again and decided to take the entirety of his being than a piece of his soul. They were poisoned by his essence and were completely taken over by Darius. Bronson was horrified at what he caused for trying to be a friend. Darius didn't feel the same way. He felt "reborn" with his mind completely restored and possessed all of the Collectors' knowledge and power. He realized was no longer bound by their rules and could travel wherever he pleased. He decided to collect the heads of the Turtles then kill Splinter. Trivia *Bronson doesn't appear in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 but his biography is still included in the Dramatis Personae. Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 ***Issue #1 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 References Gallery BronsonGhost01.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 BronsonGhost02.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 BronsonGhost03.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 BronsonGhost04.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 BronsonGhost05.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 BronsonGhost06.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 BronsonGhost07.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 BronsonGhost08.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 BronsonIDW09.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 BronsonIDW10.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 BronsonIDW11.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 BronsonIDW13.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 Category:Ghosts Category:IDW Characters